Authorization systems in wireless communication networks maintain information concerning whether a wireless device should be allowed to access a wireless communication network. For example, an authorization system may track whether the payments for a service plan of a wireless device are up to date or whether service limits of the service plan have been reached in order to make a determination as to whether the wireless device should receive authorization to access a wireless network. If the authorization system determines that the wireless device is authorized to access the wireless network, then the wireless device may proceed to exchange communications with the wireless network. However, if the authorization system determines that the wireless device is not authorized to access the wireless network, then the wireless device may continue to request access and be denied access to the wireless network. Even though wireless network access is denied, these repeated requests still use resources of the wireless network.
The wireless device is able to request access to the wireless network through wireless access nodes for the wireless network. The wireless device finds and transfers access requests to these access nodes using information found in a preferred roaming list (PRL). The PRL may contain entries for access nodes of multiple wireless networks. If the entries for access nodes of a particular wireless network are not listed in the PRL, then the wireless device will be unable to communicate with that wireless network regardless of whether the wireless device would be allowed to access that wireless network.